Welcome
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Shinji wakes up after having a dream to a visit from Kaworu.


It was late in the night when Shinji awoke, sweat beading at his temples as he panted audibly, his eyes shifting across the room as a light pink blush painted his cheeks. He was alone in his bed, in the bedroom NERV had given him.

He shivered, but in reality his body felt like it would melt. He gulped as he remembered what he had been dreaming about - not only did his ears turn a bright red but his stomach flipped at the thought.

_"It felt so real,"_ Shinji thought to himself, _"...as though Kaworu's hands really were all over me, his lips on my neck, my chest, and my..." _Shinji's eyes fluttered shut as his hand that lay on his stomach gradually slid down into his underwear.

He gripped his dick in his hand, his mouth open as he breathed in short, hot breaths. "Auhh," he moaned lightly as he began to stroke himself, his thumb circling the head of his cock. His legs spread underneath the blanket while he masturbated, they felt sticky. He could feel the drops of pre-cum leak down his fingers as he began to stroked faster, twisting his wrist at the end of each motion.

"Haah, Kaworu... mmh," his other hand went into his hair, gripping his bangs as he began to thrust into his hand. His breath hitched every now and then.

Suddenly, just then, a gentle knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. His heart jumped as his hand flew out of his pants, and he sat up. Quickly getting out of bed, he answered the door. He was so close to ejaculating, dammit. _"Speak of the devil." _ Shinji thought as his eyes met red ones, Kaworu standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. Why isn't he wearing PJs..?

"K-K-Kaworu-kun, how nice to see you, haaha.." Shinji's voice cracked as he said that last word, it sounded more like a high moan than a nervous laugh. He cleared his throat, "Did you... did you need something?"

He began to feel his heart race as Kaworu's lips curved into their usual smirk, "Well, I was roaming around when I heard something... so I came down the hallway only to hear you calling my name. So I thought I'd stop by to see if you were alright. Well, Shinji-kun, are you feeling well? Your face seems to be burning."

Shinji's face was, indeed, burning. His cheeks were such a bright red that he looked like a blooming rose - then it struck him... Kaworu heard him moaning. Not only that, but moaning his name!

Shinji began to stutter evermore as his mind back-flipped out an imaginary window trying to think of an excuse, his eyes shifted away from Kaworu's from the shame that built up inside of him.

"I-I-I was having a ni-nightmare is all... a-a-and you were in it, so I-I called your name and, and..." his eyes met Kaworu's as he noticed his silence, only to see Kaworu's smile growing wider, showing his pearly white teeth.

"So I'm the first one you call when you feel scared? Ahh... that makes me happy for some reason. If.., it makes you happy - Shinji-kun." Shinji looked at Kaworu, who continued to smile at him. _"I'm not worthy of this kindness..."_ Shinji thought as he then wondered what the hell he did to deserve this guy.

He felt an urge to run his tongue across those nice, white teeth. "It-it does... make me happy, Kaworu-kun..." he stepped closer, "Maybe... you'd like to step in for a bit?"

If Kaworu was correct, which he was as always, this was definitely lilim flirting. He grinned to himself as he looked Shinji up and down, he was obviously hiding a boner, his cheeks were so pink that he wanted to pinch them. "Sure, Shinji-kun, anything." and so Kaworu stepped inside, Shinji stepping back as Kaworu shut the door.

Then, to his literal surprise, Shinji's arms held his and pushed him ( a tad roughly ) against the door. All Kaworu could think was, _"Oh. That's never happened before." _his mouth had literally formed a small '_o'_. He felt Shinji press a leg between his thighs, _"Oh, - whoa."_ utter surprise. This has never happened before, in any of his timelines.

"Kaworu-kun..." Shinji's voice came out shakily, his hands trembling on Kaworu's arms. "Is this okay?" Kaworu could practically feel Shinji's rapid heartbeat through his fingertips.

"Y-yes." Kaworu said quickly, anxious. He waited ( impatiently ) for Shinji to make another move, as he had suddenly felt shy.

Shinji nodded as he then slowly leaned up to press his lips against Kaworu's neck, sighing softly. It was at that moment that Kaworu sported the biggest erection in his history of living so quickly. "_Ohh_, Shinji-kun,.." Kaworu's hand came up into Shinji's hair, pulling it lightly as his other hand held Shinji's waist.

One of Shinji's hands slid down to Kaworu's stomach, said boy's breath hitched at the feeling. Gaining confidence, Shinji lifted Kaworu's shirt up and felt up his smooth, pale skin, and slid his pants and undergarments off. Kaworu stepped out of them and pushed them aside.

Shinji's eyes widened at the sheer size of Kaworu's erect length, he looked up to meet the other boy's half lidded eyes. "Heh, sorry... it's a little big, isn't it?" Kaworu laughed lightly, but Shinji stopped him by grabbing his dick firmly. "No, not at all, Kaworu-kun! It-It's just that... it's bigger than mine, to say the least.." Kaworu blushed at that, and nodded simply. He couldn't decide if what Shinji said was redundant or not.

"Ahh, Shinji-kun... I-I have a request, would you mind?" Kaworu blushed deeply, his hand in Shinji's hair tightening just slightly in anxiety. Shinji nodded, "Anything." Kaworu decided to take his chance while he could.

Shinji felt like he achieved a small victory, hearing Kaworu stutter for the first time. "Anything." He said, his voice husky with desire to please Kaworu.

"I-If it isn't much of a bother.., c-could you... maybe, pl-please me?" Kaworu now bit his lip, his crimson eyes heavy as they stared into Shinji's navy blue ones. Shinji smirked, and with that he slid down Kaworu's body teasingly, rubbing against it as he placed his hands on the albino's silky thighs. He gently felt them up and down, they were _so_ smooth. Now kneeling, Shinji faced Kaworu's crotch, his eyes looking up into the other's with love.

Kaworu's heart beat increased rapidy at the sight, his hand in Shinji's hair stopped gripping and turned into petting. He swallowed thickly, anxious and lustful.

With that, Shinji took the tip of Kaworu's erection into his mouth, softly sucking on it as his eyes fluttered shut. He moaned as his head moved back and forth slowly, taking in bit by bit more of Kaworu's dick. Kaworu moaned as his hand came up to his mouth, trying to cover the embarrassing noises as he watched Shinji suck him off.

Shinji's hands inched behind Kaworu's thighs and to his ass, where he gently squezed Kaworu's full butt. At that, Kaworu jumped just slightly, letting out a small squeak. Shinji stiffled a laugh as he smirked, taking Kaworu's full length into his mouth and down his throat. The squeak quickly turned into a drawn out moan.

"_Haah_, Shinji-kun... please, d-don't stop... _uahh_-!" Kaworu panted, his hand that had been petting Shinji's hair now pushed his head against him, which might or might not have been to Kaworu's knowing.

"_Mmm_," Shinji let out a soft hum, acknowledging Kaworu's wants. He sped up his pace, pulling back his mouth before quickly taking in Kaworu's cock. The man on the receiving end shuttered, his hips moving foward in a jolt as he moaned loudly. "_Oohh_, Shinji-kun! I'm close-!" Kaworu gasped, panting.

Shinji took that as a sign to continue, if not deep throat more. He sucked harder, and bobbed his head faster as he opened his eyes to meet Kaworu's. He made sure to rub the tip of the albino's dick against his throat furiously.

Kaworu closed his eyes in embarrassment, his breath hitching as he let out a long moan, reaching his climax in Shinji's mouth.

Shinji swallowed and pulled back, spit and cum mixed together in a string connecting his lips to Kaworu's dick. He took a breath as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, smiling up at Kaworu. "I didn't take you for being on the receiving end, Kaworu-kun." He chuckled breathlessly. Kaworu continued to pant lightly above him, unable to speak, he lowered his hand from his mouth.

Shinji began to stand, but Kaworu just pushed him back down, "What-?" Shinji began to question, but was surprised when Kaworu got onto his knees and pinned Shinji to the floor, a sweet smile placed on his face. "What is it, Shinji-kun? You didn't expect me to just _let you go to bed_, did you? No, no... I have other plans now."

Shinji blushed as his unattended-to dick grew harder, a noticable dark spot forming on his boxers from pre-cum. "K-Kaworu-kun, what...", "_Shh..."_ Kaworu cooed, kissing Shinji's slick lips feverishly, his tongue lining the bottom lip. "_Ahhn_," Shinji moaned as they kissed more openly, their tongues meeting and colliding against one another. Kaworu pulled back and began to dot Shinji's jaw line with feather like kisses, to which the brunette laughed softly, "Haha, that, that tickles..!"

Kaworu smiled as he leaned on his knees, quickly pulling Shiji's shirt over his head and throwing it, then sliding his boxers off. "Ah!" Shinji quickly covered his crotch with his hands, still nervous after what he had just did to Kaworu.

Kaworu chuckled, "Relax, it's fine..." he whispered sweetly, leaning on his hands over Shinji as his face closed in on his neck. He kissed it affectionately, one of his hands lining Shinji's arm down, before stopping at his hand, taking it into his and slowly pulling it away. Seeing as Shinji didn't stop him, he removed it and held his hip.

Shinji blushed as he now leaned on his elbows, eyes shutting as Kaworu's hand felt lower until it was around his cock. Shinji sighed softly at the touch, his heart beating rising in his chest.

Kaworu kissed down Shinji's neck, and stopped at his nipple, where he took it into his mouth and bit it gingerly. "_Ah_! That's s-s-sensitive, Kaworu-kun!" Shinji protested, but it melted away as his eyes locked with Kaworu's passionate vermillion ones, and he felt his blood rush to his ears. Kaworu grinned and he sucked on Shinji's nipple, his tongue circling it hotly. He closed his eyes, nibbling at the soft skin. Shinji moaned, he'd never known he could get such intense pleasure from having his nipple sucked on. Kaworu licked it once more before moving onto the other one.

The brunette opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but the words died as he let out a long, light moan, his eyes closing as one of his hands met Kaworu's fluffy, white hair. Kaworu rolled the bud along his tongue before nipping at it, then licked it. "_Hhm_..." Shinji felt evermore turned on than he already was, it was almost painful.

His eyes opened as Kaworu's mouth left his chest, only to find Kaworu backing up, ass in the air, and taking Shinji's thighs into his arms, pulling him close as he kissed one of them sweetly. It tickled, honestly, but Shinji held on to it with a smile. ( Not to mention he would like to see Kaworu's plush ass from behind... )

However, that smile soon vanished off his lips as Kaworu's tongue slid up his thigh and met his asshole. "_U-uwahh_, Kaworu-kun!"

Kaworu exhaled fervently against Shinji's tight ass, his eyes looking up to meet the other's navy ones. "Should I stop, Shinji-kun?" His voice was like silk, teasing, and slightly muffled as his hand came around the boy's cock, taking it and stroking it slowly.

Shinji looked away before chewing into his bottom lip, flustered. "N-No... don't s-stop..." His eyes then looked back at Kaworu. "Please... touch me more."

And so Kaworu obeyed, opening his mouth around Shinji's hole and letting his tongue slide against it, pushing into it.

Shinji's doubts soon disappeared as Kaworu's tongue began to feel good, very good in fact - he wanted more. He moaned faintly, falling onto his back as his hand came up to grip his bangs.

Kaworu's arm that was around Shinji's thigh came around, coming to his mouth and tracing Shinji's asshole before tenderly pushing into it. "Wha- _ahh_, Kaworu-_kuuah_!" Shinji's back arched, and the hand on his cock stroked faster.

Kaworu lapped at Shinji's ass as he pumped his cock, the boy under him shuddering and moaning his name uncontrollably. He added another finger, "_Mmn_, keep moaning my name..." Kaworu sighed heavenly, moaning against Shinji while giving him a hand/rim job. His fingers collectively rubbed against Shinji's prostate, stroking up and down rhythmically.

Shinji couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure building up was too strong, and he shouted as he reached his climax, his hips rising. "_Uhnn_, K-Kaworu-k_ahh_!" His load shot onto his chest, and he lay there panting.

After a minute, Kaworu pulled away, leaning over Shinji only to fall on him. His arms wrapped around his waist, and he let out a long sigh. Then, a little later, after Shinji had calmed down he lifted his head, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Hey, Shinji-kun..."

"Mm?"

"What was your dream about?"

"-!"


End file.
